Update 1.12/build 2
The first Beta related to Update 1.12 was released on 17 April, 2019. See changelog. Additions * Item instance IDs can now be synchronized between clients and servers. * Added auto complete to Command Blocks. * Added spawnRadius gamerule ** Players can specify in their worlds called spawnRadius. The concept was adapted from how Java Edition implemented it. It allows players to specify a number between 0 and 32 to create an allowed area for spawning to take place. So a spawn radius of 27 is a larger circle than a radius of 12. Players then will spawn in a random location in that radius. * Enabled content logging on Bedrock Dedicated Server * Added a delay option to command blocks ** A delay can be added to the command block using the new field. The ticks for this delay are Redstone ticks. * New Items can be added using Add-Ons * Mob events can now be enabled and disabled in world templates * Animations and particles can be added without being linked to entities * Inventory, Armor, and hand containers can be adapted through scripting * Sound effects can now be triggered by animation events * Added new executeCommand to the Scripting API * Added Scripting events for interaction with items, for example: ** Item picked up ** Item dropped ** Carried item changed * Added One-shot animation support, allowing the ability to execute a single animation on an entity * Particle emitters can now trigger Scripting Events * Updated documentation of Actor Events, to document client-side usage of actor events in resource packs * Add Block components now use JSON schemas * Created a screen to view content log errors * The log screen can be opened using Ctrl+H, or by going to Settings→Profile * Added code to allow static validation scripts to be run locally * Custom blocks can now be added through Scripting This is currently still a 'work in progress' feature, and more functionality will be added in future updates. ** Custom blocks can currently only be added through additional JSON scripting ** Custom blocks can only be placed with slash commands :This section has been heavily edited for summarizing purposes. For the the full changelog see here Fixes Crashes/Performance * Fixed several crashes that could occur during gameplay * Improved chunk loading performance in multiplayer * Further improvements to performance when using selectors with commands * Fixed a crash that could occur when switching players on Xbox * Cached resource packs no longer cause lag on Nintendo Switch (MCPE-36976) * Fixed a crash that could occur when launching the game on some Windows 10 devices * Fixed a crash that could occur when certain interactive blocks (e.g. Beds, Chests, Furnaces) are loading in when joining a Realm. * Fixed a crash that could occur when engaging in a fight with an Elder Guardian in an Ocean Monument * Fixed a crash that could occur when throwing a Trident with Loyalty ''Loyalty'' Enchantment * Fixed a crash that could sometimes occur when exiting the game General * Player permissions now apply correctly when more than one operator tries to adjust them * Arrows that are shot into blocks keep their position when reloading the world * Area of Effect clouds no longer try to spawn excessive numbers of particles when time of day is changed (MCPE-39595) * Marketplace resource packs are now immediately applied after downloading in the world edit menu (MCPE-33121) * The 'Always Day' toggle now correctly animates and shows the correct setting (MCPE-43304) * Flowing water is no longer left behind after flowing over string (MCPE-36343) * After the fishing_hook is killed by command the player can now cast the hook again without having to right click twice * The screen reader prompt no longer appears every time the player adjusts the network settings on Nintendo Switch * Removed an unnecessary Xbox Live sign-in notification Gameplay * Marketplace offers page can now show more than 25 items * Items that are split between slots in the Villager trade window still count as a total trade amount * Blocks can once again be placed on unlit Redstone Ore (MCPE-44305) * World settings now sync correctly between different Xbox devices * Only players who fought in a Raid see and receive the Hero effect in Realms now * Bells now ring when hit with splash and lingering potions * Mob spawners now only spawn mobs if the light level is below 7 (MCPE-42427) * Cocoa beans now break and drop when pushed by pistons (MCPE-41868) * Fixed several related issues with End Gateway portals. These should now teleport the player to the correct safe location when used (MCPE-43176, MCPE-43177, MCPE-19699) * Efficiency Pickaxes now break Packed Ice at a faster rate (MCPE-23648) * Players that are being healed can still be knocked back by TNT * Villagers now keep their job when cured (MCPE-42348) * The Grindstone now correctly combines and repairs two damaged items * You can now interact with blocks with a charged crossbow on touch devices * The Bad Omen effect is now only received when killing a Pillager Captain, and not when dealing non-fatal damage with a bow or damage potion * Fixed various scenarios where certain blocks couldn't be placed until the game was restarted World Generation * Fixed a bug on Dedicated servers and Realms which could cause the wrong block types to generate * Tweaked the number of job sites in villages Mobs * Cured Villagers now keep their jobs * Vindicators can now path correctly over carpet during Raids * The Wither no longer plays its spawning animation when reloading a world (MCPE-32415) * Mobs will no longer path-find over Brewing Stands * Added sound to indicate when a Villager does not want to trade (during a Raid, for instance) * Pillager Captains now drop Banners correctly even if the world is reloaded * Mobs will now spawn on double slabs (MCPE-30765) * Re-added Zombie Villager sounds * Mobs now longer get stuck when pathfinding on ladders (MCPE-43034) * Added new Wandering Trader sounds * Converting a normal Pillager to a Captain with tag commands now displays the banner correctly * Evoker no longer moves too fast in "move to village" goal * Villagers that are actively trading with players will no longer run and hide if the raid bell rings * Clerics can now correctly pathfind to their jobsites Blocks * Scaffolding can no longer be placed on Conduit blocks (this matches Java now) * The Bell now swings towards a player when it is hit (matching Java) (MCPE-42469) Items * Dropped items no longer prevent Mine Carts from being placed on Rails * Empty glass bottles will now stack correctly when removed from brewing stands (MCPE-42175) * Shields no longer appear too bright in item frames (MCPE-41222) * Fixed Sea Grass texture brightness (MCPE-34795) * Barrel item is now in proper place in creative inventory (MCPE-43946) Graphical * Fixed a z-fighting texture issue on some Villager skins * Corrected the position of leads on Wolves Noteblock particles now correctly correspond to the notes played *Fixed missing Zombie Villager skin * Farmland now has the correct side and bottom texture (MCPE-42746) * Fixed door and trapdoor texture issues (MCPE-43173) * Dyed leather horse armour colour no longer effects other horse armour (MCPE-43230) User Interface * Added controller tooltips for Lectern UI * Adjusted Cartography UI to fit Android screens when using Classic UI * Villager trading UI no longer opens and closes if the player is standing too far away * Added lectern UI controller tooltip Add-Ons and Script Engine * Fixed a scripting bug that could cause the player to float * Pickblock (middle click) now works correctly on non-vanilla entities that have been added using add-ons (MCPE-38205) * ScriptAttackComponent and ScriptCollisionBoxComponent now correctly retrieve updated data * Functions ran on a game loop now use an origin which has Game Master permissions, not Owner permissions * Added a new constructor parameter to the ServerCommandOrigin so that the Function Manager can create an instance with upgraded permissions. Category:Beta Category:Update 1.12